


Fateful Ties

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Kylo Ren is Hades, ruler of the underworld. He rules alone, much to his brothers chagrin. All Kylo wants is to be left alone. One day he makes the mistake of visiting Olympus, where he meets a young goddess. What he doesn’t know is that the goddess who laughed at him that fateful day would be his soulmate, and that it’d only take one look to fall head over heels. Love triumphs even death





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting as you walked up the seemingly endless white marble steps, ascending further into the clouds. The soft fabric of your gown flowed behind you, draping over each step that you took. You turned around for a mount, looking away from all the commotion happening in front of you. You marveled at the brilliant colors that streaked the sky, pinks and reds that deepened into violet. The moon shone brightly in the colorful sky, happily taking place of the sun.

“Y/N, you’re getting distracted again. Keep your eyes ahead, it’s just a sunset,” Your mentor interrupted your thoughts.

You sighed. “Aphrodite, I don’t know why you brought me here. I hate these sort of parties,” You shook your head.

“You are a new goddess Y/N, you’re required to attend these parties,” She reminded you.

“Really? Half of the deities don’t even show up!” You argue. If they didn’t come, why should you have to? It was just a party.

“They’re unimportant anyways.”

“Sure, the god of the underworld isn’t important,” You scoffed.

“Hades is an exception, and even he shows up sometimes,” She pointed out. “No more complaining, you need to socialize more. This is important part of your training,” She put her finger to your lips, stopping you before you could get another word in.

You grumbled to yourself as you followed Aphrodite, wondering just how this was going to help you hone your abilities. You had only been a goddess for a few centuries, and you were finally just getting the hang of your abilities. The difficulty was in accepting them, that you were basically destined to play matchmaker for all eternity.

That wasn’t to say that you didn’t enjoy watching people fall in love, it actually brought you great joy to know that people would get that happiness. But love for you was a different story, unfortunately you could not use your ability on yourself. You were like cupid, you didn’t go around shooting arrows in people’s butts. No, you helped people find their soul mates.

A soul mate was something everyone had, a best match in every way. Still, fate was a tricky game and having a soulmate did not guarantee actually meeting them. That’s where you came in, you could find anyone’s soulmate and tie their fates together. It was so natural for you that you did it without even realizing it, not noticing until it already happened. Which is something you were working on, you needed to have more control over it or else you would exhaust yourself.

Kylo didn’t know why he was here, why he had let his brother drag him here. Hopefully he would just stop bothering him after this, he had his own domain to rule over anyways. He saw right through his brothers schemes, he knew exactly what he was trying to do. For the past few millennia Zeus and Poseidon had been trying to find him a consort, someone to help the loneliness.

But at this point Kylo didn’t mind the solitude of the Underworld, it was easier that way anyways. He preferred it to many if the goddesses anyways, who often tried to take advantage of his wealth. There was one in particular that annoyed him the most, Aphrodite. She had been trying to seduce him for centuries, he knew she saw him as a sort of conquest to show her power. Persephone was long gone, she had stripped him bare and left him with nothing and he was still recovering from the betrayal centuries later. Worst part was they always got the story wrong.

Kylo believed that if he was going to fall in love again, something as powerful as fate would have to be in play. If only his brothers could see that.

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed a new face, and it had to be someone you had never met before because he was too striking to forget. He stood out in comparison to other deities, donning all black he stood out as a vision of darkness. He had to be from the Underworld, you had no doubts.

You watched as he took a sip of the ambrosia in his hand, making a face of disgust and looking at the drink like it offended him. With a flash of fire the golden cup was ash in seconds, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the display. What a peculiar man…

Kylo heard your laughter, looking around trying to find the source of whoever dared to cross him his eyes landed on you…and Aphrodite. Just with his luck Aphrodite noticed his gaze and made eye contact with him, he looked away quickly and walked off to avoid any sort of encounter. How he loathed that wretched woman, she knew nothing of love. They should really call her the goddess of lust, it was much more accurate. The humans had corrupted her over the years, it was a shame.

“Oh no! Y/N make Hades come back to me,” Aphrodite ordered you.

“What? Isn’t that your specialty?” You questioned.

“Yes but Hades is immune, that heartless bastard! Hurry Y/N he won’t stay much longer.” Aphrodite rushed you.

You had never seen her like this, and because you didn’t know much about Hades you were a little bit suspicious of her motives. But facing her anger if you didn’t do what she asked was an undesirable consequence.

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot but no promises.” You never really used your power to lure people, so you didn’t know if it would even work. You had also never tried your abilities on someone so powerful.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, focusing your thoughts towards Hades. You tried using your connection with fate to lure him, enticing tendrils to bring him to Aphrodite. It was working, but only in the way that your abilities naturally functioned. You couldn’t stop it as it happened, “No, no!”

You had found his soulmate, which strangely you were blind to and you had connected them to Hades. Their strings were tied. As if shoved back by an invisible force you stumbled backwards, you tried to do it again or at least get some sort of access to him but something was blocking your power. You sighed, “I’m sorry Aphrodite I tried but I don’t think it worked.”

“Yes it did, he’s coming this way. This’ll be a good lesson for you Y/N, watch and learn,” Aphrodite stood up taller, slightly pushing her chest out.

Suddenly, death was at your door. “It was you!” Kylo pointed a finger of accusation towards you.

“What?” Was he talking to you?

“Yes, you. I heard, you were laughing at me,” Kylo crossed his arms, glowering at you. How dare you laugh at him, he didn’t even know who you were.

“Oh Hades, forget about her. Y/N is only learning,” Aphrodite interjected, stepping in front of you.

Kylo’s frown deepened in the presence of Aphrodite. Annoyed, he moved her to the side so that he could speak directly with you. “Just who are you, Y/N?” Kylo’s eyes narrowed.

“Please Hades, ignore-” Aphrodite tried to speak but was cut off.

“I’m not talking to you,” Kylo scoffed at her. “Now, speak up girl,” Kylo snapped at you.

Did he just call you girl? You furrowed your brows. “I’m just a cupid, all I can do is help people find their true loves,” You shrugged, deciding humility was your best option.

Now that intrigued Kylo, he wondered if it worked on gods…”Well then, little cupid, why did you think it was a good idea to laugh at me?”

This had to be one of the rudest gods you had ever met, Hades sure needed to get out more. “I simply thought the expression you made at the taste of the ambrosia was amusing, especially on someone so stoic,” You spoke honestly and confidently. It surprised Kylo, and what surprised him more was how much he liked your answer. He should be insulted.

“Oh, I amuse you?” He raised his brow, leaning closer so that you had to crane your neck to look up at him.

Aphrodite was baffled by this display, Hades had started off angry with you and was now acting flirtatious. There was a tension between the two of you, an unmistakable lust and she had to break it. No, this was all wrong. “Excuse me Hades but Y/N and I have a lot of work to do,” Aphrodite grabbed your wrist.

“Hold on-” Both you and Kylo said simultaneously, Kylo grabbing your other wrist. He wasn’t letting you get away from him that easily, and you were not walking away from this argument. You were surprised how warm his hand was, and how gentle it was in comparison to Aphrodite’s bruising hold.

“Really we must get going,” Aphrodite tugged your wrist. Being tugged in both directions made you lose your balance and fall. Aphrodite groaned, “Come on now’s not the time to be clumsy.”

Kylo felt pity for you, though he was still angry that you laughed at him his dislike for Aphrodite was much greater. He kneeled in front of you, offering a hand to pull you up. You eyed it cautiously, before taking it. He barely gave you the chance to get up on your own as he pulled you up, so quickly that you placed your hands on his chest for balance. Oh my god, it was like holding onto a wall. “Sorry,” You murmured, looking down to hide your flustered face.

“It’s alright, little cupid,” Kylo softly reassured you, a hand on your back to stabilize you. Now that you were up close he was taking a chance to truly look at your appearance, which was quite pleasing to his eyes. The scent of roses reached his nose, and he almost wanted to lean closer to get a better whiff of that heavenly smell. He was tempted to pull you closer.

Aphrodite was fuming at this display, you were charming him right before her eyes! “It’s time to go,” She barked at you, pulling you away Hades.

“Aphrodite, please. Let me take her from here,” Kylo purred. It made her hand fall as she stared at him in shock, allowing him to quickly sweep you away from her.

He had taken you to a balcony, where you had a clear view of the moon over the clouds. You didn’t know what to say as he looked at you, with an expression of curiosity.

“Hades, I really should be getting back to her,” You finally spoke.

“Call me Kylo, Hades is what the humans call me,” Kylo took a step towards you.

“But isn’t that what Aphrodite calls you?” You ask. You didn’t understand.

“She knows my true name, but she does not have the right to say it.” He’d be disgusted to hear his name on her lips.

“I really need to get back Kylo,” You reiterate.

Kylo has to hide his smile with his hand as he places it over his mouth. He didn’t know why he felt such things at you simply saying his name. He should still be angry at you but he just couldn’t be, which was something he never had a problem with. Staying angry at people for long periods of time was his specialty. “I think it’d be best if you stayed, perhaps it would do you some good to dance with me.”

Kylo had no clue how rude he was being, and you didn’t know him well enough to understand what he meant so his words were lost to you. “I think I’d rather not.”

Did you just reject him? That was…unheard of. No one would ever say no to him, he was the last of the brothers that was unmarried. Anyone would jump into the pits of tartarus for the the chance to dance with him. For the second time tonight Kylo was caught off guard. “You’ll regret that,” Kylo growled at you, before storming off.

It made you shiver, there was something vaguely threatening about it. But you were pretty confident that you’d be just fine. You were much more worried about facing Aphrodite, who was certainly going to give you an ear full.

The floors of Olympus turned to the floors of Hell as Kylo transported himself back to the Underworld. He began planning, formulating just how he was going to make you regret it. He wanted you to feel the same humiliation, he wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Kylo, a little birdy told me that they saw you with a goddess,” Poseidon smirked at his brother.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo refused to give his brother the power of that knowledge, if he learned who you were he’d never hear the end of it.

“I think you know very well who we’re talking about Kylo, her name is Y/N isn’t it?” Zeus chimed in.

Kylo kept his face impassive but the clenching of his fist at his side was his tell. “Our little brother has a crush, how exciting!” Poseidon chuckles.  
“I do not have a crush, and just why were you spying on me?” Kylo snapped. The redness in his cheeks said more that he would’ve liked to reveal.  
“Careful brother, wouldn’t want to lose that temper of yours,” Zeus mocked him. Kylo was beginning to wonder why he even bothered meeting with them, since they only seemed to waste his time with their taunting.

“Is that a threat?” Kylo countered.

Both of his brothers laughed, “No, we just don’t want to see you mess this up for us.”

“For you?” Kylo raised his brow. He didn’t see why this should concern him, he hated when they meddled with his private life.

“We’ve been waiting millennia for you to find someone, but knowing you somehow you’ll mess it up for us.”

“It’s curious to me that you think that this involves you, or that she is worth my attention,” Kylo said cooly.

“Oh that’s cold Kylo, I hope you don’t mean that,” Poseidon criticized. This was exactly why he was worried about Kylo, he said cruel things to push people away and he could easily do it to you.

Kylo frowned, “It’s the truth.”

“Oh boy, we have a lot of work to do,” Zeus sighed, placing his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo stepped away, offended that he would dare touch him. It was time for him to leave.

Instead of just transporting himself to the Underworld immediately, Kylo found himself walking through the halls of Olympus. It felt like he had unfinished business here, something that he was forgetting but couldn’t place. Either way, he couldn’t leave just yet.  
He heard a familiar voice as he roamed, and panicking he hid behind the nearest curtain.

“I still don’t understand why he asked you to dance, good thing you said no,” Aphrodite shook her head.

“Wait, I thought that you would’ve wanted me to dance with him? You were trying to get me to dance with someone all night,” You questioned. Kylo cursed as you stopped walking, standing right in front of him. He could smell the scent of roses again, and he suddenly began feeling too hot. He blamed the curtain.

“I did, but not Hades. He’s mine,” Aphrodite claimed, rather possessively. Hearing her say that made Kylo think of how he wanted to throw her into the Styx.

“I don’t think he belongs to anyone,” You voice your thoughts out loud.

Yes! Exactly! Kylo thinks. He was glad that being Aphrodite’s apprentice hadn’t made you entirely insane. But he also hated that it made him like you, he didn’t need that right now.

“You’ll see Y/N, I have a plan,” Aphrodite smirked.

You could care less about her plan, what was much more interesting to you was that it seemed as if there was someone behind that curtain. Why else   
would two feet be poking out from under the curtain? Now this was interesting.

When you looked up, you noticed that Aphrodite had left without you. She probably didn’t even notice you weren’t following her. “Finally,” You   
breathed a sigh of relief. You rarely got moments without her and you treasured each one of them.  
Kylo wasn’t had assumed that you had left, hearing footsteps and eventually quiet. He decided to give it a moment longer just in case, that was until the curtain was suddenly parted. “Aha!” You pointed.

You couldn’t help but smirk at his shocked expression, “Where you spying on us?” You accused.  
Kylo’s face was beet red, he didn’t know what it was about you that made him so flustered. He never has had such difficulty composing himself before, and that smirk - he hated the power you had over him. “N-no,” He deflected.

“Then just what were you doing hiding behind a curtain? Hide and Seek?” You joked.

Kylo laughed at that internally, and you didn’t miss the slight twitch of the right corner of his mouth. You’d get him to laugh someday, that’d be a sight. “Hiding from Aphrodite, if that counts,” Kylo chuckled.

“Good thing I was the one who found you then,” You smiled at him.

Kylo’s heart leapt to his throat as his mind raced to memorize that smile. Why did something so small effect him so much? He couldn’t remember the last time that he had enjoyed talking to a fellow deity like this, that he didn’t feel irritated or angry by. “Yeah…” Kylo breathes.

You cocked your head at Kylo, he was looking at you quite strangely. He seemed lost. “You better get going before she realizes I’m gone.”  
Kylo gives you thankful look before he walks off, the feeling as if he had unfinished business here was gone - now replaced by the realization that he wanted to keep talking to you. This was all wrong, he was supposed to get back at you for your rejection. He needed to focus on his plan, he swore you must be playing some sort of trick on him to distract him this way.

And he’d continue to think of you the rest of day, of your smile and your kind eyes. No one had ever smiled at him like that before, so genuinely that his heart couldn’t take it. What was with you? Where you trying to get something out of him? He couldn’t believe that you would be kind to him just for the sake of being kind, he had not met a deity like that in a long time. With him, they always wanted something. It’s what came along with having so much wealth,no one ever actually wanted to go to the Underworld yet they all wanted a piece of it. The greed disgusted him.

The further he walked from you, the more he wanted to turn around. It was like something was tugging at him, he was already beginning to miss you even though he had just seen you. But he pushed that feeling to the side, he had work to do.

Kylo was planning a grand party, one that would rival those on Olympus. It was all for you, to show you just why you shouldn’t have rejected him - to show you what you were missing. He knew he couldn’t just ask you to come to the Underworld and give you a tour, he needed to give you a reason to come - which meant giving Aphrodite a reason to come. He had no doubt that she’d show up, but the challenge would be in separating the two of you. Luckily, in his domain he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

“Charon, I need you to do something for me,” Kylo asked. The ferryman nodded.

The party would have everything the gods and goddesses liked: wine, ambrosia, feasts of plenty, entertainment, and someone to make a fool of themselves for their sake. He sent invitations to deities of all ages and backgrounds, his brothers were happy to advertise for him - they always loved a good party and it was rare that Kylo hosted.

“What’s this?” You picked up a black velvet package at the door, wrapped in a black satin ribbon. You opened, only for something to pop out at you. It startled you and you dropped the box.

“Oh my, is that what I think it is?” Aphrodite asked.

“Not another one,” You sighed, you were getting sick of all the parties. “Do we have to go?”

“Most definitely,” Aphrodite picked up the invitation. Once she read it she gasped, dropping it just like you had. “It’s from Hades!”

“What? Why would he throw a party?” You pick up the invitation again.

“I don’t know but I won’t question it, it’s been ages,” Aphrodite clasped her hands together, clearly excited. “We have to get ready!”

“Oh my god it’s tonight,” You were not prepared for this, it had only been a few days since you last saw him.

“I have the perfect dress for this, the low cut red one,” Aphrodite grinned.

“Can I just wear the same dress as last time?”

“Oh heavens no, you can borrow something from me darling,” She placed her hand on your back.

You must’ve tried on countless dresses, “No, no! That’s not right. Wrong color,” Being scrutinized by Aphrodite until she found one she liked. More like until she found one that didn’t show her up but she wouldn‘t tell you that.

It was very simple in comparison to the jeweled red gown she was wearing, a long soft pink pastel dress that cinched around your waist. “Oh well we’ll have to cover that up,” She pointed to your cleavage. She gave you a fluffy white fur coat to wear, distracting from your neckline.

“Won’t it be too hot?”

“No, no - it can get pretty chilly down there,” She lied. She looked at the time, “Fashionably late, perfect. Lets go.”

You wondered if you would see Kylo tonight, if he’d be too busy playing host or hiding from his own guests. You were curious to see the Underworld, it was a place you had always wanted to explore but had never had the courage to do so. It was open to visitors, but something about it just felt unwelcoming and you doubted Kylo would be okay with surprise guests.

The closer you got, the more butterflies you felt in your stomach along with a sense of relief. And when you entered the gates, you felt something you didn’t expect - you felt strangely comfortable inside. Like it was home.

“This way,” Charon pointed you to the next boat on the river Styx, separating you from Aphrodite.

“But wait, Aphrodite!” You called out to your mentor, you couldn’t do this alone. You still didn’t know many people or have many friends and it was terrifying going alone. You couldn’t do it without her.

“Oh don’t worry Y/N I’ll meet up with you later,” Aphrodite replied, signaling the boat to go. It was full and you’d have to wait for the next one. You didn’t know she wanted the separation, her plan to seduce Hades wouldn’t work if she had you by her side. You would only distract him.

In no time, another boat pulled up to the dock. A hooded figure was sitting inside it, and Charon helped you get on it. You sat across from the figure, slightly frightened. This boat was smaller than the others and only fit you and the stranger, with Charon inside to drive the boat you set off on the river styx.

As soon as you were far enough from the dock, the stranger removed its hood - revealing a familiar face.  
“Hello Y/N,” Kylo purred, a devious smirk on his face. Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo took in a deep breath as he watched you enter the boat, you looked absolutely stunning. He was more than excited to have you all to himself, happy that his plan was going well. He sure was looking forward to this, to you. He was sure that your reaction would be priceless, he couldn’t wait to hear you apology.

“Kylo? What are you doing here?” You questioned.

“Well it is my party isn’t it?” He replied smoothly.

“Well yeah but-I didn’t think you’d be in the boat. In fact I didn’t think I’d see you at all,”

“Little cupid, you have a lot to learn,” Kylo chuckled.

You frowned at him, it seemed like he was up to something. You decided to ignore him, which proved to be more difficult than you would’ve imagined. It was so hard not to stare at him, how could you not he was gorgeous? You took a quick glance at him, admiring how regal he looked. Raven locks perfectly framed his face, matching his strong nose and pink lips - you wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

Kylo smirked at you as if he could sense your thoughts. For a moment he considered sitting on the space next to you and wrapping his arm around your waist, whisper sweet words against your ear. But that would mean giving you the high ground, he wanted you to show at least an inkling of desire towards him before he completely threw himself at you. He was tempted to take the way you were looking at him as a clue, enough for him to open himself up to you. Yet it wasn’t enough, he wanted your apology for being rude to him. Somehow he hoped this party was going to show you where you were wrong.

He had his doubts, his previous encounter with you had his mind reeling. Was this really revenge? Or did he just want to impress you? Kylo was beginning to get his thoughts and feelings confused, it was difficult to be as cold with you as he was with everyone else, not when you made him feel like he was on fire. And in many ways, you made him feel...shy.

Maybe he had overreacted to you, maybe he should apologize, maybe he just felt hurt because for the first time that he offered himself to someone in a long time he got rejected. No, he didn’t want to think of that. It was easier to think that it was all on you.

“Why are you doing this Kylo?” You asked boldy. You didn’t understand why he was here with you, sitting across from you when he could be with the other guests.

Kylo wets his lips, considering his words, “I want to show you something,” He says. It doesn’t answer your question, but you give him a nod. You were curious about the Underworld after all.

“Oh and you might want to take that off, it’s gets a little toasty inside the ballroom.” Kylo gestured to your coat, which was much too warm for the circumstance. You took it off, blushing at Kylo’s intense stare from your increased display of skin. You didn’t understand, he had seen you in a dress before but this time he was leering at you like some type of predator.

He couldn’t help it, “My dear you look ravishing tonight,” Kylo purred. It just slipped right off his tongue before he could have the chance to stop it. He was getting frustrated with his lack of self control around you, something about you just made him say whatever he was thinking. You blushed even more at his compliment, and Kylo thinks that maybe his slip up wasn’t so bad. Seeing you react like that was more than worth it as you covered yourself with your arms like you were trying to hide from him.

“Kylo…” He was staring at you with a hungry look in his eye, the kind that made you think very naughty things. It made you feel wanted, it showed that he wanted you and that turned you on. But the reality that Hades himself desired you, a man who even refused Aphrodite was too much to bare so you pushed those thoughts deep down, hoping to suppress them so you wouldn’t lose yourself around him.

“Ah, this is our stop. Here let me help you.” Kylo got off of the boat first, reaching his hand out to you from the dock to help you balance. You tried to be graceful, but slipped slightly and fell right against his chest. You were humiliated as Kylo softly laughed at you, and you could feel the deep rumbling from his chest. You smiled, so you had made him laugh after all. It was at your expense but you were happy, it was a wonderful sound to hear.

“Where’s the party?” You asked. This place seemed completely empty.

“Elsewhere, first I wanted to show you something,” Kylo stretched out his forearm for you to place your hand on and you took it reluctantly, unsure of yourself.

“Do you do this with everyone?” You joked.

Kylo shrugged, choosing not to give an honest answer. He didn’t want you to know that he was showing off to you.

“This is something that they don’t tell you about up on Olympus, despite all their fame my brothers lack what I hold in excess, wealth,” Kylo explained. You didn’t like where this was going, he sounded obnoxious already. You didn’t care about his wealth, his stance in comparison to his brothers, maybe it’d matter to other but not to you.

“This is the treasury room,” Kylo opened a set of two bejewelled doors, with some sort of magical lock on them. He stood there proudly as you gasped, this was ridiculous. The room went on for miles, filled with more valuables than you ever could imagine existed. From gold to scrolls from the library of Alexandria, Kylo had it all. It was like a museum of legends, with all the stuff thought to be lost to time.

“Come, this way.”

You followed Kylo like a lost puppy, completely overwhelmed by the sheer volume of wealth in this room. He stopped in what seemed to be a jewelry store, fine gems everywhere. You eyed him suspiciously as he walked to stand behind you, with a feather light touch he brushed your hair to the side, revealing your neck. You felt something cool touch you skin, along with soft graze of Kylo’s fingertips. You look down to see an elaborate necklace against your skin, that perfectly matched your dress.

“What’s this?” You pointed to the necklace.

“I couldn’t let you go into the party with your neck completely bare, it’d be a disgrace,” Kylo scoffed at the thought of it. “It’s a gift,” He added. Kylo only wanted you to be dressed in the finest things, it’s what you deserved.

You were fuming, did he have to put jewels on you to make you acceptable to him? Were you not enough just on your own? You were deeply offended by his supposed ‘gift’. You huffed, turning away.

This wasn’t the reaction his was hoping for, you didn’t even say thank you. Was it not enough? He’d gift you this entire room if that’s what you wanted. Maybe that was it, you wanted what he had. “Well, aren’t you impressed, jealous?”

“Really? I knew you were a god Kylo but even Zeus isn’t this arrogant,” You made a sound of disgust.

“Arrogant! I am nothing like my brother,” Kylo defended, now you had offended him.

“No, you’re much worse,” You shot back.

“You want worse? I’ll show you worse,” Kylo takes you to see Cerberus, who funnily enough loves you (because you’re the only person his master truly respects) Kylo was trying to spook you.

“Be my guest,” You accept his challenge. Kylo grabbed your wrist roughly, tugging you behind him as you struggled to keep up with his impossibly fast pace.

“Slow down!” You yelled at him. All you got was a growl, Kylo walking faster just to spite you. He briefly considered just picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, but decided against it as he knew that if anyone were to see you they would insinuate other things.

You began to get nervous when Kylo lead you to what appeared to be his private chambers, you were wondering if you misunderstood what he meant by worse. Your mind went wild as you thought of all the possibilities, was he intending to tie you up? Punish you in his bed? Worse why did these ideas excite you?

You had to stop him, “Wait Kylo!” You stopped walking suddenly, making him stumble forward. He turned around to face you so rapidly that it made you trip and land face first against the wall that was his chest for the second time tonight. You couldn’t help but notice how big his muscles were, hidden under thick layers of black. You looked up from his chest to see Kylo sneering down at you.

“What now woman?” He barked.

You scowled at his rudeness, the god had no patience. He should at least kiss you first if this is what he wanted to do, though you weren’t sure if Kylo was the foreplay type. “Why exactly are we in your bedroom?” You said pointing to a bed so large and opulent that you could only imagine it was for him. The four posters were carved in black marble, red velvet fabric forming the canopy along with matching sheets, covered in a sea of pillows.

“Because-” Kylo started to explain before making a disgruntled noise and tugging your wrist again. He was so angry he couldn’t find his words.

“Hold on, if you intend to have your way with me I at least deserve an explanation,” You stepped back from him before he could grab you, crossing your arms.

You thought he brought you here to have his way with you? Then that meant...you were okay with it. Was this an open invitation? That was a much better idea than what he had in store, but still he couldn’t. You hadn’t even apologized to him, and as much as he wanted to just toss you on his bed and fuck you with everything he had this wasn’t a part of the plan. Kylo would deeply regret his decision later.

“That is not my intention, now follow me before I lose my temper,” Kylo commanded.

“Oh, okay,” Your shoulders dropped. You were disappointed, you were really looking forward to seeing what was under the layers of black. You trailed behind Kylo as he lead you to another room.

“Is that Cerberus?” You gasped, you had always wanted to see the legendary three headed dog. It perked its head up at your voice, jumping up excitedly and wagging its tails as it saw you. “Oh my god! It’s so cute,” You cooed at it.

“No not cute! I told you I’d show you worse,” Kylo growled. Cerberus was supposed to strike fear into your heart, not be cute.

You frowned, of course he’d have to try and ruin this experience for you. “Cerberus! Come here,” You knelt down, patting your thigh.

Kylo scoffed in disgust at you, how foolish. His eyes widened when he saw Cerberus jump up at you, barking happily as it walked over to you for pets. What? Cerberus didn’t even react like this when he saw him, it was like he was a different dog entirely. Why were you so special!

“Cerberus, bark, attack, bite her! Stop that, she’s not a friend.” Kylo commanded. Cerberus wagged its tail, jumping on you and licking your face. It growled at Kylo as he approached you, in a very protective manner.

“Kylo, don’t worry I know I’m not your friend. I know just exactly how you see me,” You bite back. You were hurt, and you wanted him to feel it too.

“Oh and how is that? I didn’t know you could also read minds.” Kylo quipped,

“You see me as below you, just like how you see everyone else.” It felt good to say it, to call him out.

“You don’t know me,” Kylo defended. Now you were making assumptions about him, completely false assumptions at that.

“I know enough,” You say, before storming off. Cerberus wines at you, starting to follow you before Kylo stops him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck!” Kylo cursed as he heard you slam the door. His plan had completely failed and now you were just angry at him. He was such a fool to refuse you, by now he could’ve been inside you, making you release pretty moans from that sinful mouth as he rolled his hips against you. He shuddered just thinking about it, how small you’d look in the middle of his bed, how pliant you’d become as he kissed any doubts from your mind. The look of bliss on your face after you just got royally fucked, cuddling together and completely forgetting about the party as the sounds drowned to the steady beat of your heart…

He should go after you, he’d get on his knees and apologize for anything that he offended you for if he had to. But pride wouldn’t let him. It kept him staring at the door longingly, as Cerberus whined at him. He was almost ashamed how desperate he had become for you. With a sense of defeat, Kylo plopped down on his bed. He’d much rather brood alone then go to the party now, you may still be there and he couldn’t bare to see your face.

Of course, a few certain Gods wouldn’t let that happen. “Brother open up! We won’t let you avoid your own party like this!” He heard Zeus’s voice boom through his door.

Kylo groaned, hiding under his covers and putting a pillow over his ears. On top of that Cerberus began to bark, frustrated that Kylo wasn’t letting him out to see you or responding to his whines. Kylo heard a crack of thunder and his door fell with a thud, if possible he hid deeper in his sheets just hoping they’d swallow him whole. He felt so much regret he wanted to jump into the pit of Tartarus.

“Really Kylo you can’t hide like this, how else are you going to get that girl you like?” Poseidon said, yanking the sheets off of him. Zeus shook his head as he saw his dishevelled brother, pouting and his hair completely mussed up he looked like a hot mess.

“What did she do to you to make you like this, huh?” Zeus asked, while fixing his brothers hair.

“Nothing,” Kylo grumbled.

“C’mon Kylo we know you like the Cupid, we heard Charon talking all about it,” Zeus pried.

“Well more like we asked Charon-” Poseidon added before Zeus shushed him. Their brother didn’t need to know about their little interrogation.

“Leave me alone,” Kylo bared his teeth at his brothers.

“Not until you dance with her,” They said together.

Kylo huffed, “She’d never agree to that.” He thought back to the last time he asked you to dance, you probably liked him even less by now there was no way you’d say yes.

“Oh she will, we’ll make sure of it.” Poseidon whispered to Zeus so Kylo couldn’t hear.

“At least show your face at the party Kylo, see all your lovely work that you did,” Zeus lightly punched his shoulder.

“Fine,” Kylo grumbled, knowing his brothers wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t agree.

As soon as they got to the party they abandoned Kylo in search of you, Kylo sighed, he was alone as always. He looked for a corner to hide in, one with some dark shadows preferably.

“Y/N, how nice to see you! We heard so many lovely things about you from Kylo,” Poseidon walked up to you.

“Really? That’s a surprise,” You chuckled.

“Yes, and we have a favor to ask of you,” Poseidon added.

You narrowed your eyes at him, “What is it?” You had a feeling you weren’t going to like it.

“When our dear brother inevitably comes over to ask you for a dance, do us a favor and don’t reject him? He’s already in a bad mood as it is and don’t need him to ruin his own party like the last time,” Zeus asked.

“Whatever you say, but I doubt he’ll want to dance with me,” You shook your head.

How sad, Poseidon thought. Both of you were completely in delusion with your enamorment of one another. No wonder you worked so well together. He and Zeus would have to work on that, with time.

“Oh look brother, your little friend is standing all by herself. Better ask her now before someone else does,” Zeus planted the seed. He knew Kylo would hate to see you on your own, it’d tug at his heartstrings.

“Are you sure about this?” Kylo asked nervously, he didn’t know if he had the strength to do this. His brothers nodded at him, pushing him forward to you. He sighed, downing the rest of his drink and hoping it would provide him some confidence to talk to you.

“Y/N, I’m so-” Kylo began his apology to you, standing over you like a dark cloud.

“Oh look who it is,” You narrowed your eyes at Kylo. Sure you’d dance with him, but you didn’t have to be nice at him.

Kylo frowned at you, about to come up with some snarky response before deciding against it. “Look, would you please just dance with me? Then I won’t talk to you for the rest of the night.”

“It’s a deal,” You put out your hand. You would’ve said yes even if he didn’t make that promise, but he didn’t need to know that.

Kylo took you by the hand and lead you to the dance floor, ignoring everyone’s stares as his eyes were on you. Above all you still looked beautiful tonight, and he was glad to have you here in the Underworld. Something about it just felt right.

Kylo placed one hand on your waist, other holding your hand as he waltzed with you. He was surprised that you weren’t yelling at him, merely looking up at him with curiosity in your stare. You had become fascinated with all the little moles that scattered his face, you couldn’t believe you hadn’t noticed this detail before. It added so much character to his face, along with the slight 5’o clock shadow that always seemed to exist.

Tenderly you brought your hand up to his cheek, lightly brushing your thumb over one of his moles before you realized just what you were doing. Kylo was looking at you with wide eyes, chest heaving as he stared down at you with bewilderment. Subconsciously, he pulled you closer, taking your hand in his again and squeezing it lightly. “I’m sorry,” He said, barely above a whisper.

He was apologetic...you didn’t expect that. “I’m sorry too,” Maybe you had misjudged him.

Kylo sucked in a breath, you had said sorry. He couldn’t believe it, his plan had worked. But he didn’t know if he really wanted it, what he was angry about before seemed foolish now. Because in reality he knew he had failed you. Perhaps now was his chance, to make things right and start off anew.

But first, he wanted to kiss you. Those cherry lips called to him, beckoning him to lean closer. His nose was just poking your face when you two were shoved apart.

“Y/N, what are you doing with Hades you witch! I’m sorry Hades that this little whore was trying to take advantage of you, she only wants your money,” Aphrodite shouted, making a scene. Kylo was about to defend you, to tell everyone that everything she was saying was a lie but he noticed that everyone seemed to be in agreement. Out of jealousy and desire for Aphrodite they went with everything she said, leaving you in the dirt.

“Yeah I saw that little slut with him earlier, probably using her magic on him,” One god sneered.

You looked at Kylo with panic in your eyes, getting dragged further and further away from him by Aphrodite. You wanted to cry, how could she betray you like this? And Kylo, he was just standing there, he wasn’t even defending you! It was too much for you to handle, you ran away from Aphrodite to get away from this party as fast as possible, you needed to be alone.

Aphrodite smirked as she saw you run away, her plan had succeeded. She turned around to look at Kylo, who looked lost in the crowd. Now it was time to start the second act of her plan, and further your disgrace.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hades, I’m so sorry my apprentice was bothering you. Do not be deceived by those innocent eyes, they seek to fool you.” Aphrodite placed her hand on Kylo’s shoulder.

He was truly a fool. He had you right in his arms and he had let you go. Kylo peeled Aphrodite’s hand off his shoulder like it disgusted him, he knew who was really lying in this circumstance. She had been trying to seduce him for ages now, and he was used to foiling her silly little plans. This time she went too far in her interference. “All of you disgust me, too blinded by this woman and by your own jealousy to see the truth. That girl did nothing at all to deserve such treatment,” Kylo defended you.

“I think she did,” A voice interjected. Aphrodite smirked, just what she wanted to hear.

“Who said that? Do you dare face the wrath of all of my power? Because I won’t hesitate to throw you all into Tartarus.” Kylo growled.

Poseidon saw the commotion surrounding Kylo, “He’s gonna lose it,” He told Zeus.

“Let him, they deserve it for ruining our brothers happiness,” Zeus scowled. He’d have to have a stern talking to Aphrodite later, she had messed with Kylo for long enough.

More voices began whispering at Kylo’s threat, some people leaving while others eyed him suspiciously. Aphrodite huffed, she didn’t expect him to defend you. Maybe she just needed to remind him.

“You know she’s just using you, like every young goddess she only cares about one thing,” Aphrodite crossed her arms.

“Oh that’s rich coming from you, the one who’s been trying to get in my pants for years. Goddess of love my ass, everyone knows that you’re corrupt with lust. I won’t be one of your conquests,” Kylo spoke his mind.

“Someone finally said it,” Zeus chuckled. He and Poseidon raised there drinks to him, clinking their glasses before taking a long sip.

“Why I-” Aphrodite gasped, clearly offended. “You’re making enemies with the wrong person,” She warned him.

Kylo laughed in her face, “What are you gonna do, use your useless powers on me?” Other gods and goddesses seeing that Kylo had the high ground (and was much more powerful) joined in with his laughter. He suddenly stopped laughing, growling as he said “Get out, all of you. This party is over.” He was done with these fickle deities, who had just moments ago attacked you.

The gods stared at him in confusion. “Well what are you waiting for? I said OUT!” Kylo shouted, scaring them with the loud thunder of his voice. He took two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, calling Cerberus to his side. It growled at all of the gods, scared by the three headed beast. “They hurt our little cupid, you know what to do,” He whispered into one of its ears.

Cerberus growled, before sprinting after the gods and chasing them all the way to the river styx. It was mad that they hurt you, in its short meeting it grew attached to you and with that became a fierce protectiveness. Which in a way mirrored Kylo, the two were very similar in many aspects. Kylo chuckled as he watched Cerberus drag Aphrodite out of the party by her dress, Cerberus didn’t like her either.

With his revenge served, Kylo’s mind went to you. He was worried, you were still under Aphrodite’s wing and he knew that she would take her anger out on you. He had to get you to him, somehow. Get you away from her, keep you safe in his arms. Being in his arms wasn’t necessarily a requirement for your safety, it was more for his own comfort but still it would help in a way.

He hated resorting to tricks with you but he had a feeling you wouldn’t return to the Underworld willingly. And there was only one sure thing that could bring any deity to the Underworld and keep them there…

“Thanks Zeus for letting me stay here, I just didn’t know where to go,” You smiled at the god.

“Anything for the woman my brother is infatuated with,” Zeus pat your shoulder, making your face go red. You thought about how close he was to kissing you, that plump pout of his…

“And it seems like she’s infatuated with him, good.” Zeus chuckled. He knew his brother would be happy with him and that was all he really wanted.

“I don’t know Zeus, he just stood there. He let it happen,” You were hurt, you wanted him to defend you.

Zeus sighed, he wanted to tell you that he did defend you after you left but he knew Kylo needed to explain himself. “My brother is often not what he seems, if you ask him he will give you his reasons.”

“Here let me show you to your room, you should rest,” Zeus placed his hand on your shoulder, leading you towards the room. He left you to yourself, letting you know that if you needed anything to just call.

You decided to take a bath, stripping your dress and pouring some scented oils into the tub. On your dresser you found what looked like wine, a note saying it was from Zeus and Poseidon. Deciding to treat yourself, you pour a generous amount into a glass and bring it with you to the tub.

You drink the wine, which tastes different than you expected. It’s sharp tang coats your tongue, the dark liquid having a sweeter flavor than you imagined. But from that mouthful alone you started to feel drowsy, you had to cut your bath short, quickly pulling on a robe and collapsing on your bed.

You didn’t know but you had just taken a sip of pomegranate juice from Kylo’s garden, it was more than enough to be effective, to tie you to the Underworld and bring you there forcibly. He felt beyond guilty for doing this, but he needed to ensure your safety. He didn’t trust Aphrodite for a second.

When you woke all you were seeing was red, accented with a familiar black marble. This bed felt different from the one you fell asleep on, it was much softer and there were more pillows than you remembered. You sat up slightly, only to be prevented from something heavy laying on top of you. You looked down to see a head of black hair resting on your chest, hot breath against your bare skin and two arms wrapped tightly around you.

“Where am I?” You said groggily, rubbing your eyes. The black mop of hair stirred, and you were greeted with a familiar face. “Kylo?”

Kylo appeared just as confused as you, his brows furrowing and creasing his forehead. He didn’t think the pomegranate would bring you here, in his bed. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Looking down and seeing how much of your breasts were exposed, just barely covered by your robe his face went red. You quickly covered yourself, a similar blush staining your cheeks.

“S-sorry,” Kylo stammered, rolling himself off you before you could feel his erection. But you did feel it, how could you not it was impossible to miss the feeling of something so large, warm, and throbbing against your skin - lucky for you Kylo slept in the nude.

“It’s okay...I just want to know how I got here. I didn’t drink that much last night.” You try to clear the haze of sleep and arousal from your thoughts.

Meanwhile Kylo wasn’t faring so well, the silken robe was slipping from where you pulled it up to cover yourself, exposing more and more skin. He just imagined leaving hot open mouthed kisses over your breasts, massaging them in his grasp as you arched your back in pleasure. His dark eyes silently stare you down, waiting for any sign that it was okay for him to engage in his most carnal desires.

“Little cupid…” Kylo crawled towards you, gingerly cupping your cheek. He had such a look of longing in your eyes it made you melt, you wanted to feel him kiss you again. You grabbed his head by clutching a fist of his hair, bringing him down so you could slam your lips against his.

Kylo eagerly complied, moving back over so that he could press himself against you. He enjoyed the feeling of your body underneath his immensely, something about it just felt so right. You were so soft against the hard contours of his form, fitting against him like a puzzle piece. Kylo moaned as you tugged on his hair, savoring the taste of your mouth with his tongue. His hand slid up the side of your robe, trying to memorize the curve of your body.

You felt his hard cock slipping between the space of your robe, pressing against your inner thigh. It was big, and you it excited you how good it could make you feel, how full of him you’d be. You continue kissing his lips languidly, running your hand down his bare back until you squeezed his ass, making his hips jerk against you. 

Mercy your hands felt so soft against his skin, he wanted them all over. He kissed you harder, the noisy wet sounds of your lips meeting filling his ears. He could feel the warmth of your core calling to his cock, your heat radiating against his skin. “Mine,” Kylo growled, capturing your lips.

That brought you to your senses, the sleep clearing from your mind as you shoved Kylo off you.

“What?” Kylo pouted, what did he do? He crawled back over to kiss you, but your gentle hand pushing against his chest stopped him. He dropped his head, “Please Y/N, I need you,” He pleaded. He was so painfully hard his balls felt like they were going to explode, his ache could only be fulfilled by you.

“You never answered my question Kylo, how did I get here?”

“I-I don’t know...I just woke up and you were here. I see no reason to question something so lovely,” Kylo lied. He knew how you got here, it was because of him. But he didn’t want to ruin your blissful ignorance, besides you were the one who kissed him.

“Kylo...you have a lot of explaining to do and I’d much rather not do it here,” You sat up, getting out of the bed. “And I should be mad at you!” You remembered the details of last night and pointed at him accusingly.

“Y/N please…” Kylo was still on the bed, urging you to return to his arms.

“No, I don’t understand you. How you can just let the gods attack me and then turn around and pretend it never happened?”

Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He forgot that you didn’t see what had happened after, your anger was perfectly justified. He should have jumped to your defense sooner. He just didn’t know how to explain it to you. “I never believed her, you have to trust me after you left I confronted her.”

“I don’t even know how I got here, how can I trust you?” You crossed your arms.

“Little cupid, please I just want you to be safe.” Kylo stood up, placing both his hands on your shoulders, practically begging you.

“No, you want to keep me here, like a prisoner.” You pause, thinking. “It was pomegranate wasn’t it?”

“I only want to protect you,” Kylo’s voice broke, seeing you angry at him like this was tearing him apart.

“I don’t believe that, you want me to be yours...like a pet,” You spit out with disgust.

No, no, not like a pet! He had Cerberus for that, he couldn’t deny that he wanted you to be his. But this wasn’t for his desires, it was for your safety. Here Aphrodite couldn’t harm you. Kylo panicked as he saw you inching towards the door. Oh he just wanted to love you, please...

You opened the door, “I am not your Persephone.” You stated, slamming the door behind you.

Kylo collapsed to the ground, his chance for love just fading from his grasp. He was overcome with great feelings of loneliness, hurt deeply by your words. He wished you could see, understand him. He knew he was bad at communicating, but he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t let Aphrodite hurt you again and he intended to keep it.


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of going after you like he should’ve, Kylo decided to steep in his anguish. The first thing he did was destroy everything thing in his room, cracking the elaborate marble carving in two. Feathers littered the room from ruined pillows, scraps of red fabric torn like paper. It wasn’t the first time he had destroyed his room like this, Hades was a very destructive god-but it was the first time that was because of a girl.

“I’m so…alone,” Kylo said in realization. Who was he kidding that he’d be able to find someone who loved and understood him. He had ruined it for himself, it was all his fault. He had betrayed your trust, and now you believed that he was trying to trick you into becoming his wife like the old myth of Persephone. “She’ll never love me,” His voice broke.

You could almost feel Kylo’s sadness from the opposite side of the Underworld. Even when you were in the same realm you felt pulled to him, almost tempted to go back and to comfort him, a part of you understanding his actions. Like Zeus said, he had his reasons. Still, you were stubborn enough not to give in. You didn’t want to give yourself to him that easily, especially when he tricked you into coming here. 

You wandered around the Underworld in hopes of finding some sort of exit, though you suspected that only Kylo himself would let you leave and that would not come easily. He seemed to believe that you were in some type of great danger, but you didn’t believe that the gods would care so much about such an unimportant goddess as yourself. It was difficult to understand just where his intentions lied, meaning that you needed to protect yourself from such ambiguity.

What you didn’t know was that you and Kylo were more similar than you liked to believe, both craving the type of love that only fate had the power to grant, something more than a temporary satisfaction of hidden lusts. And though his actions were misguided, his intention to protect you was mostly pure. Kylo had a great respect for you and saw you for the amazing goddess than you were, rather than just Aphrodite’s apprentice.

Cerberus whined at his Master, seeing Kylo in a corner, body wracked with sobs. He went up to lick the tears off his face, trying to cheer him up. It was rare that Cerberus would show Kylo this type of affection, he hardly even let him pet him, but he was empathetic enough to tell that Kylo needed it. Kylo stared into the dogs eyes, feeling more lost than ever, “Oh Cerberus, what do I do?”

“You can start by not talking to your dog about your woes,” Zeus crossed his arms.

Kylo quickly sat up, wiping the rest of his tears from his face as he scowled at his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“Well Y/N asked to stay with me, and I was wondering why overnight she just disappeared. Then I found this,” Zeus held up the offending object. “Really brother why did you think this was a good idea? And attaching my name to it of all things…” Zeus tsked, shaking his head.

“It’s none of your business,” Kylo growled, snatching the drink from his grasp.

“I think it is, I’m invested now Kylo. I’m not letting you ruin this for yourself,” Zeus countered.

“Well you should go then, because everything’s fine,” Kylo lied. He always did this, pushed his brothers away. He didn’t want to deal with him in this vulnerable state.

“By the state of your bedroom I can tell that it’s not, come on let’s get you up,” Zeus pulled Kylo up from the floor by grabbing his arm, Kylo cursing in protest.

“I said it’s fine!” He ground out.

“Brother please, I only want to help.” Zeus looked at him.

Kylo’s bottom lip quivered as he wiped his eyes, preventing the tears from welling up. “I’m lost Zeus, I don’t know what to do.” Kylo stated hollowly.

Zeus frowned, he’d never seen his younger brother look so broken before. He placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, “I just want to be loved,” Kylo added.

Zeus chuckled, pulling his brother in for a hug. “Kylo you’ll always be loved, don’t forget that.” He smiled when he felt Kylo return his hug, something he hadn’t done in a long time. “And I think I can help you with your problem.” Zeus smirked. Kylo nodded to that, right now he needed any help that he could get.

You continued your stroll through the dimly lit halls of the Underworld, running your hands over the walls. The candles flickered as the sound of whispers filled your ears, all coming from one big handleless door. You stood in front of the strange door, which opened to allow you inside.

“Oh a visitor,” A female voice said.

Inside you were greeted by three blind women, weaving endless webs of string. You had only heard of the fate sisters, but you’d never thought you’d see them in person. It was a rare opportunity, and by the way that the door opened you had a feeling that it was fate that brought you here.

“The fate sisters…” You murmured.

“Yes, yes! That’s us. Is there something you’d like to see child?”

“There must be a reason that you came,” The middle sister added.

“I don’t know, don’t you only deal with mortals?”

The sisters laughed, what was so funny? “That’s what the gods like to think, that they are beyond the timeless pull of fate.”

“So, what would you like to see dear sister? We know you deal in fate as well,” The eldest sister spoke.

Before you could think you blurted out, “Hades.” Your curiosity getting the best of you.

The three sisters looked at each other, whispering about something before all nodding to here. “It’s the black thread, over there,” They pointed to a dark thread in the corner, alone except for a few threads next to it.

“He’s been alone for so long,” You noticed. His thread stood alone for what you could only imagine was for years and years. It made your heart go out to Kylo, you could only imagine how lonely he had been all these years.

“Oh yes, just until recently being alone was his fate.” The middle sister said.

“Until recently?” You asked.

“Yes-”

“An interference”

“A girl,”

“A soulmate.”

“Someone tied them together, two fates intertwined,” The three sisters spoke, interrupting one another before one could finish her sentence. “Look there,” They pointed. Kylos’ string had been threaded with another at a certain point, something that you hadn’t noticed.

“And whose string is this?” You questioned. Your blood ran cold at what you knew you had done, what was inevitable. You had linked another and as always you were destined to be alone. Sure Kylo wasn’t your best option but at least you knew he would’ve taken care of you…but this.

“Why, dear child-” The eldest started.

“Should we tell her?” The youngest interrupted.

“Oh she’s already seen it, it’d be worse if we didn’t.” The middle sister shrugged.

“Please, I need to know,” You feared the worst.

“It’s you child.” They said all at once.

“What?” It couldn’t be true.

“We’ve shown too much, you must leave,” The fate sisters said in unison.

You watch the door close behind you, knowing that there was no way to change your fate. Not only were you trapped in the Underworld, but you were irreversibly tied to the god who ruled it. The truth weighed heavy on your heart, and you staggered as the world spun before your eyes. Your vision went black and you fainted, collapsing on the ground.

You woke up to feeling something wet against your cheeks, eyes opening to see a familiar pet.

“Cerberus? Cerberus? Oh where have you run off to now,” Kylo grumbled, running after his pet. Just as Zeus was getting him ready for his plan, dressing him in this ridiculous shirt that exposed much of his chest Cerberus had run off barking after something. Zeus had tried to stop him, but Kylo was determined to follow Cerberus. He had a bad feeling about this…

Kylo’s heart stopped in his chest as he saw you collapsed on the floor, Cerberus licking your face and whining. He could breathe again once he saw your eyes open, “Oh thank goodness.”

“Little cupid, you’re okay,” Kylo was relieved, for a moment he thought he had lost you, his worst fears being realized. He kneeled down besides your head and commanded Cerberus to sit, pulling you up gently to rest in his arms.

“I must’ve fainted,” You said weakly. You felt hands brushing your face, looking up to see Kylo’s worried gaze. You took in a sharp breath as reality came crashing down, the knowledge that you were going to spend the rest of your immortal life with this man was too much. You weren’t necessarily upset, just completely overwhelmed by the fact. It meant that if he didn’t love you already he was destined to, and that gave you a rush of feelings that your mind could hardly process.

“Hey, hey…it’s alright. Shh, you’re safe,” Kylo cooed, trying to calm you from your panic. You clutched onto his shirt, burying your face against his bare chest as tears streamed down your face. If only he knew, you didn’t know how he’d react. Would he be horrified? Overjoyed? Would he carry you back to his bed and have his way with you? All were possibilities in your mind.

“My, my, what happened here?” Zeus remarked, seeing Kylo holding you in his arms on the floor.

“I found her collapsed on the floor, poor thing,” Kylo explained as he pet your hair, still soothing you. He kissed the top of your head, wrapping his arms tighter around you. The scent of roses filled his nose, keeping his face buried in your hair. Oh gods, there was no going back with this. He loved you with every part of his being and still felt his love growing for you by the second.

You lifted your head from Kylo’s chest, turning to Zeus with a question on your mind. “Why did you let me come here, let him trap me?” You asked. Kylo stiffened underneath you, fear racking his mind.

“Y/N I did not let you–my brother was mistaken but know that he only wants to protect you. And with good reason, Aphrodite’s wrath is not something you want to face.” Zeus reasoned.

“He’s right, I don’t want her to hurt you Y/N. You saw how easily she turned others against you, she won’t hesitate to do it again.” Kylo spoke softly, gently turning your cheek to look at him.

The stubborn part of you didn’t want to believe him, but after seeing what you just saw you had to. He was trying to care for you, in his own way. “I don’t want to be stuck here forever, it’s dark and there’s lots of strange noises,” You admitted. You would be sad if you could never see the light of day again, even if this was Kylo’s home.

Kylo’s shoulders sunk, you were afraid. You didn’t like it here…he’d have to change some things. He wanted you to enjoy being here as much as he did, you just got here and you already wanted to leave.

“Oh don’t worry Y/N, it’s not so bad. Actually it can be quite lovely when Kylo’s in a better mood,” The Underworld reflected Kylo, which was why it was often cast in shadows. But Zeus knew that you could change that.

“If you must leave I will let you go, just know that you will always have a safe place to stay here in my realm. If you do wish to stay I would take you on plenty of trips with me to Olympus and such.” Kylo’s eyes were filled with hope as he discussed the latter option, envisioning how wonderful it would be to have you stay with him.

Thinking of what almost happened earlier, the passion in his kiss…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it would be pretty nice, it was certainly better than being alone. The more you thought of the possibilities the more warm feelings you were filled with, your heart filled with happiness. You looked at Zeus for answers and he nodded at you eagerly, “Please stay with him!” He mouthed to you.

“Okay, I’ll stay with you for a little while.” You told Kylo. He wasn’t able to hide his excitement as a great big toothy smile filled his face, even Cerberus was wagging its tail at you staying.

“Whelp, my job is done. Have fun lovebirds,” Zeus winked, before disappearing in a flash of lighting.


	7. Chapter 7

“Poseidon, you’re not gonna believe it, it’s finally happening.” Zeus said excitedly to his brother.

“Kylo’s getting the girl?” Poseidon perked up.

“Yup,” Zeus said, popping the p.

“Oh finally, I was getting worried you know.” Poseidon pointed out. Kylo had been alone for too long, and he could see that it was getting to him.

“I remember,” Zeus chuckled, thinking of all the dates Poseidon tried to set up for their reluctant brother.

“Still, we’re not letting him off easy.” Poseidon added.

“Oh no, we’ll be keeping a close eye on our brother down below,” Zeus agreed. The two brothers laughed at their own deviousness, and Kylo’s inevitable annoyance.

* * *

 

As soon as Zeus left a dark look crossed Kylo’s face, and in an instant he was kissing you with all the fiery passion of hell. You broke the kiss much to his frustration, “Shouldn’t we take this a little slow?” You asked. You weren’t sure if you were ready to give yourself to him that easily. Besides, you had all eternity, you could afford to build up the tension a little more.

Kylo growled low in his chest, “No.” He said at first, too consumed by his lust. His eyes went down to your cleavage, cursing that you were still wearing that robe. He couldn’t believe he woke up with his face against those beauties, softer than any pillow.

“Uh Kylo, do you have any extra clothes?” You asked, trying to cover your chest with what little free fabric there was of the robe. Of course, this meant the fabric was more snug around your chest, letting Kylo see the outline of your breasts more clearly.

“Wouldn’t you rather continue where we left off, little cupid?” Kylo purred, placing a kiss on your neck.

_Oh my god, was he really...trying to seduce you? Now, already!_ You inhaled sharply, closing your eyes as you felt Kylo pepper kisses along your neck. Before you could melt from his touch you turned your neck and got up from lap, standing in front of him.

“Ugh woman, you’ll be the death of me,” Kylo groaned.

“Kylo, you can’t die,” You giggled.

“Oh do I amuse you? Does this amuse you?” Kylo pointed to the tent in his pants.

“Maybe,” You winked.

Kylo stood, stalking over to you. “I’m sick of these games, my heart can no longer take this torment,” He said rather dramatically, making you shake your head.

“More like your cock can’t take it,” You scoffed, crossing your arms.

Kylo sighed. “Alright, let’s get you some clothes then.” If he was going to seduce you he needed to play the long con, which meant being patient. He never was very good with that.

“Finally,” You rolled your eyes. Kylo thought of a few good quips to that, all of which would lead to more bickering. He let you have the last word, knowing he couldn’t win this way. He was never very good when it came to words.

Kylo smirked to himself, realizing that he had the opportunity to pick your clothes. One would be curious why the god of the underworld would have women’s clothing in the first place, especially because he had a reputation of being alone. They clearly weren’t for him. He hated that he had them, and the reason was equally embarrassing. He’d usually add to his collection during his loneliest hours, hoping that somehow it’d help with his chances of love. Now he was thanking himself for the sins of his past, he had a few racey numbers that he’d love to see you in.

“Kylo, what is this?” You held up the scrap of black lace in your hand.

He chuckled, “Well I noticed you weren’t wearing any undergarments, so that’s what that is.” Your face felt hot, you had hope that he hadn’t noticed but fate clearly wasn’t on your side today. “Here, this should be comfortable,” He handed you the rest of the clothes. Surprisingly Kylo chose something pretty modest for you to wear, in black of course.

You donned the black turtleneck, soft against your skin and snug against your form. These clothes must have special thread in them, as though they appeared to small on the hanger they fit you perfectly when you put them on. You admired your outfit in the mirror, with the black turtleneck and the black pants you looked like a badass. You appreciated Kylo’s choice for you, glad that he didn’t end up choosing something revealing that would make him stare.

You thought that this outfit would lessen the intensity of Kylo’s stare, and so did he but you were both wrong. Kylo mumbles a few curses as you come out from his bathroom, hating how good you looked in black and how much it turned him on. If anything seeing you in more made his mind wonder you would look like without him, he craved tearing those clothes off of you.

“I know that look,” You crossed your arms. He looked like he was going to eat you alive. You swore you heard him growl, you took a step back towards the wall. Kylo was on you in an instant, pressing his body against yours and sandwiching you between the wall. He took your wrists and placed them above your head with one hand holding them in place. “Kylo,” You warn, feeling his hot breath fan your face.

“You just look so tempting,” Kylo breathed out, sneaking a kiss along the underside of your jaw. His lips felt like fire against your skin, and you felt like each kiss he gave you made you surrender just a little bit more of yourself to me. Determined to drag this out, you tried to remain unaffected. But that was easier said than done when you felt his hot body pressed flush against yours. You almost moaned when you felt his tongue dart out from his lips, as he kissed the other side of your jaw.

Kylo kissed your cheek affectionately before pulling away, before he lost himself. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

You looked at him in confusion, touching your hand to your cheek as he laughed at your chuckled state. You already missed the feeling of his body of yours, the hard planes of his muscles pressing against your chest. You hated how much it affected you, but you couldn’t deny the logic behind it. Kylo was your soulmate after all, and as much as you tried to deny it the more time you spent with him the reality became harder to ignore.

But after years and years of waking up to cold beds and doing the walk of shame you needed a different kind of intimacy first. And from the kiss on the cheek that Kylo just gave you, maybe you wouldn’t have to wait long. You weren’t the type to wait long to submit to your desires, however Kylo was a different story. If he was your soulmate, you wanted your first time with him to be memorable and you wanted it to be fueled by love, which Kylo was terrible at showing.

You didn’t appreciate the way that Kylo roughly grabbed your hand and all but dragged you to the dining room. Again you struggled to keep up with his pace, you surmised that he always walked like this. “Kylo please slow down my legs aren’t as long as yours,” You huffed. Kylo stopped suddenly, making you almost trip before he caught you with his arms.

“I didn’t realize you were so clumsy, and slow,” Kylo teased, looking down as you found his balance in his arms. He was tempted to pull you closer, pull you against him so that he could feel your body like he did earlier when he pinned you to the wall. But he saw straight through you, he saw your game and if that’s how you wanted to play so be it.

You turned your head to glare at Kylo, your scowl faltering at the smirk on his face. You could hardly believe that this was the same Hades who you found hiding behind a curtain, pride now evident on his face. Mischief gleamed in his eyes as he came up with an idea, you were about to say something before you were literally swooped off your feet, Kylo now carrying you in his arms bridal style. You wrapped your arms around your neck, needing to feel anchored to the floor.

“My legs might now be as long as yours but they still work, and I’d like to use them,” You shook your head. You didn’t bother squirming, knowing that Kylo could very well drop you.

“But this way is much faster little cupid,” Kylo replied smoothly.

“Why do you always call me that? Little cupid? You know my name. Do you want me to start calling you big Hades or something?” You shot back.

Kylo threw his head back in laughter, knowing that now you were just bickering with him for the sake of bickering as you never had a problem with the nickname before. In fact he thought you liked it, he had more pet names too but they were much more revealing of his feelings.

“Come on answer me, big Hades,” You mocked.

“Oh you think I’m big,” Kylo smirked devilishly.

“No I wasn’t talking about that! Why are you so filthy?”

“I wasn’t aware, just what did you think I was talking about?” Kylo queried. He was making you flustered again and he loved it, knowing that you were thinking of his cock.

“I’m not saying it,” You pressed your lips tightly together.

“Oh come on now, you weren’t afraid to talk about it earlier,” Kylo challenged.

“Shut up.” You bared your teeth at him.

“Come on Y/N, I know you’re thinking of my cock. Don’t be shy, sweetling. Feel free to talk about how big and thick and hard I am,” Kylo whispered darkly against the shell of your ear. You were amazed that he was still walking during all of this, as you two sped through the halls bickering like an old married couple.

“Believe me, I know that you just love talking about it, I bet you love getting off with that cock in your hand. I bet just the size of it turns you on,” You spoke lowly against his ear.

“I do but I know your cunt would feel much better,” Kylo growled, eyes looking at you dangerously. That shut you up, you couldn’t even think what to say to that you were so shocked. You thought that you’d have him, that he’d clam up and get flustered just like he did when you pulled back the curtain. But you were wrong.

You ate your breakfast in silence, sneaking glances at Kylo when he thought he wasn’t looking only to be met with his cocky smirk.

“Little cupid, you’re so quiet, normally you have a thousand things to say to me,” Kylo teased. He chuckled as he was met with your grumble of a reply, “You’re so cute when you’re mad,” He murmured.

“You look cute when you blush,” You remarked, not realizing you spoke your thoughts aloud until you saw the boyish grin on Kylo’s face, and the faint blush on his cheeks. You couldn’t help but smile back at him, it was impossible not to when he looked so darn cute. You couldn’t help it, that smile made your heart flutter.

“You are so sweet,” Kylo said sincerely, and it was the sincerity in his voice that made your heart leap. You looked down at your plate, taking a sip of coffee so you didn’t have to meet his hazel eyes. Kylo made a noise of frustration, prompting you to look at him. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” You didn’t understand.

“Push me away, you always push me away. Just like when I first met you,” Kylo pressed.

“Well that’s because you were being a jerk then,” You scoffed.

“Please, tell me just what have I done to offend you.” Kylo begged. You thought for a moment he was mocking you, but by the tone of his voice you could tell he was sincere. You decided to humour his request.

“Sometimes...you’ve made me feel as if I’m less than you, like you think you’re better than me,” You answer him honestly, carefully choosing your words.

That breaks Kylo’s heart, that wasn’t his intention. He knew he was bad with communication, and romance especially but this was just beyond horrible. “But you apologized, so I don’t know if you meant it or if it was just me,” You add.

“It pains me that you felt that way, I know I can come across that way...I was never any good with words but believe me Y/n that’s not how I feel for you.” Kylo spoke passionately, his voice thick with emotion. You open your mouth to say something but stop when he continues to speak, “I hold you in very high regards, little cupid,” He assures you, having to bite his tongue so as not to blurt out how much he’s in love with you.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away,” You apologize, realizing your misunderstanding.  
“No, it’s alright. Normally I’m the one to be doing the pushing away, I understand,” He nodded. “But...I’d prefer if you didn’t do it again,” Kylo spoke lowly, running his hand up your arm. You looked into each others eyes as he touched you, leaning closer towards him from across the small table you were sitting at. Kylo lifted your hand up and kissed the back of it, nuzzling your hand and rubbing it along his cheek as he purred.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought you out of your trance. “Poseidon?” You asked.

Kylo glared at his brother. “Look I know its bad timing Kylo but this is important,” Poseidon sighed. He hated being the bearer of bad news but his brother was busy this time.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, “What is it?” He snapped. The gentle grip on your hand had tightened.

“Let me tell you, it isn’t good…” Poseidon started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments!

“Aphrodite has come to pay us a visit, there’s something that we’ve all been forgetting,” Poseidon sighed. 

“What is it?” Kylo tried to remain calm, but there was a clear fear in his eyes. 

“By law, Aphrodite still has control of Y/N as she is still her apprentice, and until her apprenticeship is over she can keep her from you,” Poseidon paused, gauging your reactions. “And she has invoked this law, I’ve come here to take you back to her.” Poseidon couldn’t even look at his brother as he explained, he didn’t have a choice when it came to upholding the ancient law and decided he’d play the villain so Zeus could have the time to search for a loophole. 

“WHAT!” Kylo stood suddenly, slamming his fist on the table so hard that it left a dent. 

You knew in that moment that you had to leave, there was nothing that you could do to stop this. You just hoped that you could survive the rest of your apprenticeship, that Kylo would wait for you. But you had a sinking feeling that Aphrodite would not make this easy. 

“No, I will not let you take her away from me, besides she is bound to the Underworld and thus bound to me,” Kylo stood in front of you protectively. 

“Kylo, this goes beyond that, you’re going to have to let me go,” You shook your head. 

“You can’t possibly ask me to do that,” Kylo’s voice wavered, thick with emotion. The once bright light dimmed, the room darkening to reflect Kylo’s soured mood. He placed his hands on your shoulders, he had to make you understand. “She’ll hurt you, she could do so many terrible things,” He fretted. 

“I assure you Kylo we will not allow that to happen, there are laws to prevent her harm. We would keep a close eye on her,” Poseidon promised. 

“Why can’t I watch over her? That should be my job,” Kylo questioned. If he could watch over you he could protect you. 

“Aphrodite has forbid you to see her apprentice,” Poseidon frowned. 

“Aphrodite has no power over me,” Kylo pointed out. 

“When it comes to her apprentice, she does.”

“What can I do then?” Kylo wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, as if that would prevent what was about to happen. 

“You can wait, until her apprenticeship is done or until we find a loophole,” Poseidon told him. 

“How long?” Kylo pressed. 

“You’re lucky, she only has a year.” A year was not long at all for a god, though he had a feeling his brother would protest it even if it was only a day. 

“Lucky? How is that lucky? I have been waiting my whole immortal life to meet someone like Y/N I don’t think I can handle another year alone,” Kylo retaliated. He had just gotten to the point where everything was okay with you, he couldn’t lose you now. 

“You’re not alone Kylo,” You reassured him. 

“I can’t accept this, I can’t just watch as you take her away,” Kylo uttered brokenly. 

“You’re going to have to Kylo, you know the law.” Poseidon stepped towards you. 

“Please, please just give me one more night before you take her,” Kylo pleaded. He clutched you tightly against him, afraid to let you go. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this, but you are my brother so I will allow it. I’m sure I can lie to Aphrodite somehow. Use your time wisely,” Poseidon gave Kylo his request. In a sea of mist he was gone, leaving you alone with Kylo once more. 

“I can’t believe this, you just got here and now you’re being ripped away from me,” Kylo turned you to face him, so that you could see the deep sadness in his eyes. 

“It’ll be okay Kylo, we’ll be back together again I promise,” You stated confidently, comforting him by stroking his cheek. Kylo leaned into your touch, cupping your hand with his own. 

Still, he was deeply worried, “What if something happens to you?” 

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but as I wandered the Underworld I stumbled upon the Fate sisters. I saw your string, it was tied with mine for as far as I could see. Aphrodite made me use my power on you at the party, and I didn’t intend to but I connected you to your soulmate,” You explained. 

“Which is you, you’re my soulmate,” Kylo’s eyes widened with realization. 

“Yes,” You affirmed. 

“Oh little cupid, that’s lovely,” He wasn’t alone because of you, and he’d never be alone again because of you. He had never been happier than when he was with you, and the promise of your return would give him hope. 

“You’re not upset that I used my power on you?” 

“No, I’m happy that you brought me to you. But I am upset that you have to go, not much can change that,” He shook his head sadly. 

“I know you are, but let’s make the best of our time okay? You can brood later,” You joked. 

Kylo frowned quickly, before covering it with a smirk. “Mmm, I have a few ideas,” He licked his lips. He carried you all the way back to his room, bridal style of course as he whispered dark promises to you. 

“This needs to come off,” He referred to your clothes. With a snap of his fingers your clothes were off and in the laundry, Kylo’s eyes hungrily taking in your nude form. 

“Kylo!” You moved your hands to cover yourself, not prepared for the heat of his gaze. It made you so flustered, you could feel your core throb in want. 

“Little cupid, you should know not to cover yourself for me. I am your soulmate after all, you should get used to being naked around me.” Kylo teased. He loved that you suddenly became shy with him, your innocence was more than a turn on. His eyes darkened when he saw you try to relax and reluctantly move your arms to your sides. “Good.” 

“Why don’t you take your clothes off?” You frowned, it was unfair that he was fully dressed and you wore nothing. Though with that shirt much of his chest was exposed you wished to see all of him. 

Kylo chuckled, “Eager are we?” He snapped his fingers again and his clothes were gone, leaving him bare before your eyes. You eyed his form appreciatively, amazed at how much larger he appeared without his clothes, in more ways than one. His cock jutted out proudly, tip flushed red and leaking with desire. “Go on, stare as much as you’d like. I don’t want you to forget this body after all.” 

Deciding to give you a little show, Kylo began slowly pumping his cock, using precum to slick his hand as he jerked off to you. He began panting, his chest flushing like the head of his member as he tightened his fist. “Can’t wait for that tight cunt to swallow me whole,” Kylo growled, increasing his pace. 

You were enjoying the show for certain, as wetness creeped between your thighs. But you wanted Kylo’s hands on you rather than on himself, “Now, now,” You pouted. “Can’t have all the fun without me,” You sauntered over to him, gently removing his hand from his cock. You stood taller to kiss him, weaving your fingers through his hair as you pressed your lips to his. Your other hand wandered freely over his chest, squeezing some muscles and running over others. 

Kylo groaned as he felt your tongue prod his lips, opening his mouth to let you taste him. His hands greedily touched your bare skin, sensually gliding the rough pads of his fingertips over any area he could reach. He planned on claiming you tonight as his, over and over again to hopefully last him a year. He knew it wouldn’t sustain the tremendous desire he felt for you, but he told himself that it would help at least a little. 

The more Kylo kissed you the weaker your legs felt, and sensing this as you clung to him for more support Kylo stepped you back to lay you on the bed where he could ravish you easilier. “I could never get enough of these lips,” Kylo said to you, before kissing you again. 

His touch was surprisingly gentle, as he scoured your skin for sensitive spots, which there were plenty of as his touch alone made you feel like you were on fire. Then he had taken to using his lips, leaving hickeys all over your neck and body to remind you of him later. He smirked as a particular spot on your neck made you moan, there were so many ways he could touch you and he wanted to try them all. 

You snuck your hand down to his cock on a few occasions, allowing you to take control for a brief moment before he smacked your hand away. You complained that you wouldn’t allow him to touch you, “I will later precious but first I want to focus on you.” Kylo moved your hand to his chest. 

Kylo continued to worship every inch of you that he could before getting to the place where you wanted his touch the most. You even tried to sneak your own hand between your legs before Kylo tied your hands together above your head with some invisible force. 

“Greedy, naughty girl,” Kylo tsked. “You must be patient for me, and I will give you exactly what you want.” He began trailing slow kisses in the opposite direction that you wanted, down your inner thigh and to your calves. But as much as he wanted to draw this out, Kylo’s own patience was wearing thin and he needed to taste you. 

He pried open your thighs, lifting your legs to rest on his shoulders as he began to lap hungrily at your essence. His fingers spread your lips apart for better access, sucking hard on your clit. You cried out his name, more wetness oozing out of you from the stimulation of his prodding tongue. With a promise to himself to eat you out thoroughly later, Kylo moved his mouth away from your cunt. 

“Funny how just earlier we were talking about my cock in your cunt,” Kylo jested. 

“Don’t tease Kylo I need you,” You lifted your hips closer to him. Kylo closed his eyes and hissed as he felt your warmth radiate onto him, your slick coating the head of his cock. He never wanted to leave this place, he could only imagine it’d be worse once he was buried inside you. 

“Of course little cupid, let me take care of you,” Kylo cooed, brushing your cheek. He entered you with one smooth thrust, both of you groaning at the feeling of your union. “Are you ready my love, I can’t wait much longer,” Kylo spoke between his teeth. He stilled for a moment so that you could adjust to his size, but when you gave him a nod he didn’t waste a moment in what only could be described as his claiming of you. 

He called me my love, you thought. It saddened you to hear that, knowing that you’d have to leave him. But you didn’t linger on that thought for long, wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible. 

Kylo’s thrusts were nothing short of savage as he lost all semblance of control inside you, he was like a beast claiming his mate in heat, releasing feral growls as he rut into you. The only words you heard besides his animalistic noises were short sentences like, “Mine,” curses like “Fuck!” and your name called with an increased sense of urgency. 

He hadn’t intended to be so rough, he intended to make love to you but he had lost that as soon as he felt your walls rub against him with the first thrust. His movements were desperate and frenzied as he placed hot open mouthed kisses over your breasts. He lifted your hips, hooking your legs in his arms so that he could fuck you deeper. He wanted you to feel traces of his cock after you left, he needed you to feel his mark. 

He made you cum at his whim, once early on by making sure to grind against your clit with each thrust and second when he wanted to feel you squeeze his cock again as he furiously rubbed your bundle of nerves. You could tell he was nearing his own climax as he got rougher, having completely lost control by this point. 

His hair drenched in sweat fell over his eyes, skin pink from the heat of his body. He moved both his hands to your hips, dragging his cock against your walls before slamming back into you again. He came with a roar as he felt your walls squeeze around him for your third orgasm, collapsing on you as he filled you with his cum. When he regained his breath he slipped out of you, moving to cradle your face as he looked at you with absolute admiration. 

“I love….” He took a breath, “I love you so much.” Kylo said earnestly. 

You smiled at him, brushing his hair from his eyes. “I love you too.” 

Kylo looked at you with shock, before tears spring in his eyes. You wiped them away, giving him a quick kiss and then pulling him into a hug. If you loved him, Kylo could wait for you. He’d be miserable, but he could wait.   
You spent the rest of your hours making love when you had the energy, napping when you didn’t and eating to recover. As your time together came to a close Kylo got increasingly clingy and affectionate, holding you flush against his chest in his lap as you rode him while he whispered sweet nothings against your ear. “So beautiful, my beloved little cupid.”

Eventually the two of you fell asleep exhausted in the middle of the night, Kylo spooning you tightly afraid that you’d get taken away. Despite the fatigue he didn’t sleep well, his mind kept spinning ideas of what could happen to you, his worst fear that in this time you’d stop loving him. What if you had lied about the fates so that he would let you go? What if you’d never return? Even in his sleep he cried for you, waking you up so that you’d have to soothe his whimpers into silence. 

Poseidon came early for you, he said that it would be easier if you didn’t have to say goodbye. He didn’t think Kylo’s heart could take it, and he didn’t want to fight with him or for him to fight with you. Prying Kylo’s arms off you was a challenge, and you replaced yourself with a pillow to comfort him in your absence. You knew he would be hurt once he woke, but it had to be done. 

When Kylo work a single cry of anguish could be heard throughout the Underworld. It wasn’t long before the Underworld was cast in shadows, the darkest mood of Hades seen yet was one of a broken heart.


	9. Chapter 9

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up,” Aphrodite crossed her arms. **  
**

“Aphrodite, play nice,” Poseidon warned.

“Oh you know me, I won’t do anything to my sweet little apprentice,” Aphrodite gave a sickenly sweet smile, venom in her voice. You shuddered, you had seen APhrodite’s angry side before and you were not looking forward to facing it.

“Zeus and I will be keeping a close watch on you,” Poseidon narrowed his brows.

“Of course, of course. Now hurry along, I have a lot to catch up on with my apprentice,” Aphrodite grabbed your wrist roughly, pulling you away from Poseidon.

Poseidon gave you one last worried look before heading off, he didn’t want to leave you but he had to. He didn’t want to anger Aphrodite any further, as it was likely that you were the one who was going to face her wrath. Best that he check up on Kylo, make sure his brother was doing all right. No doubt that left to his own devices he’d wreak a path of self destruction.

“I can’t believe you, you little tramp. It was your plan all along to steal him from me!” Aphrodite accused you, pointing at you.

“What? I wasn’t trying to steal him...I-I love him, you of all people should know what that means,” You defended.

“Love? Silly girl you know nothing of love, and what? Do you think he actually loves you in return?” Aphrodite scoffed.

“He wouldn’t lie to me,” You frowned. You didn’t doubt Kylo, and you tried not to let Aphrodite’s words affect you. The idea of it still stung, but you believed Kylo’s words over hers.

“That’s what you think,” Aphrodite huffed. “But enough of your betrayal, I have work for you to do,” She ushered you in.

Aphrodite gave you a long list of menial tasks to complete, none of which furthered any of your training. But you did them anyways, knowing that an argument with her wouldn’t be worth it. She worked you to exhaustion, and only supplied you meals with the most basic necessities.

“As punishment, you will now be sleeping here in the attic, and you won’t come out until I tell you,” Aphrodite pointed to the stairs leading to the attic. Too exhausted to fight you trudged up the collapsable stairs, only for her to seal the door behind you.

All you had was the light of the moon from the small window, showing you the flimsy sleep mat and single scratchy sheet that you had. You sighed, at least you still had the moon to keep you company, Aphrodite couldn’t take that away from you. Lying on the mat you knew that you’d have new aches on top of the ones that you already had, it was something you’d have to get used to.

It seemed like Aphrodite was trying to break your spirit, but you wouldn’t let her. You’d remain strong, for yourself and for your love. You smiled when you thought of Kylo, thinking of the warm embrace of his arms as you drifted off to dreamland.

In many ways Kylo was faring worse than you, he had sealed himself away in his room, barring his brothers from visiting him so that he could brood in peace. Without you, Kylo felt weak - he was weak. Endless doubts shrouded his mind as he curled up in his bed, Cerberus licked the tears from his cheek trying to comfort its master but Kylo just began to sob instead. Cerberus whined at Kylo, as if to say he needed to stay stronger than this. Cerberus missed you too but even the beast knew that that this moping wouldn’t do you any good.

Cerberus nudged Kylo’s cheek and Kylo grumbled “Go way,” turning his back to his friend. He pulled the sheets over him, not wanting his pet to see him cry. 

A whiff of roses, your scent that he so adored alighted his senses, Kylo moaned and buried his head in the source - the pillow that you rest your head on last night. He took a deep breath of your scent, hugging the pillow tightly. It calmed him down a little, and for the first time in a few days Kylo was finally able to sleep.

Kylo began to surround himself and the Underworld with roses, petals and rose bushes everywhere as reminders of you. It helped him cope tremendously, allowing him to get back into a routine of taking care of himself rather than drowning his sorrows in alcohol, even letting his brothers pass through the gates.

“Brother what is wrong with you? We were so worried,” Poseidon scolded Kylo.

“I just needed to be alone,” Kylo said glumly.

“Christ Kylo she’s not dead, why are there roses everywhere?” Zeus questioned.

Kylo glared at him, not even wanting to answer that question. More importantly, “Is she alright?”

Poseidon sighed, not knowing whether to tell the truth or to lie. “She’s fine.” He lied.

“No, I want the details Poseidon. I have to know,” He demanded.

“Aphrodite can not truly harm her, but she doesn’t have to be nice either. She’s been working Y/N to exhaustion, trying to wear her down,” Zeus admitted.

Kylo choked back tears, “Poor darling.”

“Y/N is strong Kylo, she may be tired, but she’ll be fine. We’ll make sure of it.” Poseidon assured his brother.

“There must be something I can do…”

“If you want, you can appeal to the rest of the council. Perhaps they would grant you visits,” Zeus suggested.

“The council hates me,” Kylo snarled.

“Brother, have you forgotten that we are on the council?” Poseidon shook his head.

“Yes but they won’t listen,” Kylo shook his head.

“They will if you fight for yourself, if you do this we won’t be able to help you,” Zeus explained.

“Okay, I’ll do it for her,” Kylo nodded.

“We were hoping you’d say that,” Poseidon and Zeus smiled. Kylo was back.

Meanwhile you were beginning to get used to the Cinderella treatment as you coined it, after a few weeks the thin mat you slept on was a nice reprieve for your sore muscles. In many ways, all of the work that you did served to strengthen you. Still, you played the role of the beaten down servant, knowing that Aphrodite would be harder on you otherwise.

“Ugh wipe that disgusting smile off your face Y/N, I don’t know why you’d smile when you’re in love with a man who doesn’t feel the same,” Aphrodite spat. She’d always say stuff like that to you, and it was those types of things that would chip away at your resolve. You had nightmares about it, that what you saw with the sisters fate was all an illusion and that Kylo wouldn’t want you when this was over, that you’d be stuck with Aphrodite for all eternity.

Kylo and his brothers worked on their research for the council, it was taking longer to find the evidence he needed than he expected. He thought he’d have you back in his arms by now, it frustrated him to no end but still he kept trying. Soon he’d appeal to the council of the twelve.

One day as you were cleaning Aphrodite’s library (filled with books she never read), you found something interesting. Thanking the gods that Aphrodite wasn’t watching over your shoulder today, you opened the attic to hide the book you found, hoping to look over it later. Aphrodite’s greatest weakness was her underestimation of you.

The moon was full and allowed you to see the words on your book, you had found a great treasure. Something you couldn’t believe Aphrodite hid from you as it greatly hindered your training. It was almost like she was holding you back from your abilities all this time. The book was one about cupid, and all of your abilities.

“A cupid is a special creature, that has much more than the ancient bow and arrow set that it’s infamous for. One of their abilities is the strength of their connection with their soulmate, even with a great distances they can easily communicate and even summon their soulmate to them…” The book went on.

You gasped when you read that line, that meant you could talk to Kylo maybe even summon him secretly. You smiled to yourself, if Aphrodite wouldn’t train you, you’d train yourself. “ _Kylo?_ ” You tried out, no response. But you wouldn’t give up after the first try, you could feel a tingling as you called your name. More practice and it could work!

Reading the book each night and practicing your skills made the months go by much faster, though your doubts grew along with your frustrations. The worst thought of all was that it would never work because Kylo wasn’t your soulmate after all, it could also be that Aphrodite had done something to block this. You couldn’t be sure so you kept trying.

“ _Kylo?_ ” You called. “ _Ugh please work I miss you_ ,” You pleaded.

“ _My love, how? Such a sweet voice in my head, if I’m going mad I embrace it,_ ” You heard Kylo’s thoughts.

“ _No you aren’t going mad, I found a way to talk to you. It’s a part of being a cupid,_ ” You explained.

“ _Oh gods, you are so amazing. I’ve missed you so much Y/N,_ ” Kylo replied.

“ _You have?_ ” With Aphrodite’s doubts affecting you more than you’ve let on, they questioned his words.

“ _Of course, so much that I can barely take it. I’m so lonely without you, I wish I could see your pretty face,_ ” Kylo sniffled.

It broke your heart to hear Kylo crying, his distress more than evident in his tone. “ _With more practice I may even be able to summon you, so you could get your wish._ ”

Kylo made a garbled noise at that, “ _To see you, your beautiful face...fuck I love you so much,_ ” He swallowed thickly. 

He loved you, that made your heart sing.

“ _I’ve been so selfish, how are you Y/N? Are you okay? Has she hurt you? Tell me everything I must know,_ ” Kylo asked.

You laughed before you began to catch up with Kylo, telling him about how much you’ve learned from the book that you found and how you suspect that Aphrodite has been keeping your abilities from you.

“ _Y/N you know what this means? Aphrodite has failed to properly train you, oh this is great news!_ ” This was just what he needed for his appeal to the council.

“ _I don’t understand how that’s a good thing?_ ”

“ _No, it’s horrible. But it will help me when I appeal to the council, which I plan on doing soon._ ”

“ _Kylo, but Aphrodite’s on the council,_ ” You reminded him.

“ _Y/N I will not leave that meeting without you, I promise_.”

This worried you, if Kylo failed something bad could happen. “ _Just don’t reveal that I found the book, please it could be dangerous_ ,” You warned.

“ _I will, I won’t let anything happen to you_ ,” Kylo promised.

“ _I have to let you go Kylo, I’ll talk to you soon_ ,” You told him.  

“ _Stay safe little cupid_.”

It had been little over half a year when Kylo’s meeting with the council came to date. In his best robes he confidently walked up the marble steps to the meeting room, standing strong against the council.

“My brother has come today to discuss an important matter regarding Aphrodite’s apprentice Y/N, now because he is my brother I will not speak on this matter nor will Poseidon,” Zeus explained.

“As it should be,” Artemis spoke.

“Hades you may present your case,” Ares nodded.

“As some of you may know Aphrodite has been tasked with training a young apprentice, you may also know that Aphrodite has been trying to bed me for some time,” He began.

“I fail to see why this is relevant!” Aphrodite argued.

“Let him continue,” Athena insisted. The other gods nodded in agreement, knowing that Kylo was telling the truth.

“I have fallen in love with her apprentice,” Kylo declared boldly. “And because of her jealousy Aphrodite has kept Y/N from me, barring me from seeing her.” Kylo explained. “In addition, I am calling Aphrodite’s training into question - I have recently discovered through my research that she has not allowed Y/N to learn of all her abilities.”

“Lies!” Aphrodite yelled.

“Though I do not think you are lying what is your evidence for this? And what do you suggest we do?” Athena asked, somewhat playing the role of the judge in place of Zeus.

“This,” Kylo presented a copy of the book on your abilities, which he found in his own library. “Before Aphrodite barred me from seeing her, Y/N told me she was only able to connect people with their soulmates which is only a small part of her power,” Kylo added.

“He is lying, I have taught her those things she has just failed to master them,” Aphrodite countered.

“I wasn’t done,” Kylo snapped. “I am suggesting that Y/N’s apprenticeship with Aphrodite be concluded, as she only has a few months left anyways,” Kylo reasoned.

“That is highly unorthodox,” Hermes said.

“But for the problem it is a more than reasonable solution,” Kylo pointed out.

“He just wants his lover back to warm his bed,” Aphrodite snarled.

“I want my love back, my soulmate. Why would you as the goddess of love keep me from that?” Kylo fought.

“She is not your soulmate,” Aphrodite crossed her arms.

“Now, now before this turns into a physical fight we have heard your plea Kylo and we need some time to deliberate before we make our decision. You will be summoned once we do.” Athena said.

Kylo wanted to protest but he knew that could make things worse so he decided to let it go. He just hoped that they would grant his appeal. But the longer he waited, the more he lost hope. Kylo opened a bottle of his favorite wine, pouring himself a generous amount in preparation to drink enough to get him drunk.

That night you decided to summon Kylo again, he felt the pull and surrendered to it, landing right in the attic. He was about to shout in surprise when he saw you and the sudden change of surroundings but you quickly covered your hand over his mouth before he could speak. Tears of joy ran down his cheek, it was you in the flesh he couldn’t believe it.

“ _We can’t talk, Aphrodite could hear,_ ” You spoke in his head.

“ _I can’t believe this, I missed you so much oh gods_ ,” Your hand muffled Kylo’s sob. He took your hand off his mouth and pulled you into a hug, squeezing you tightly against him. “You’re okay, thank goodness,” Kylo sighed. You looked tired, but you seemed fine other than that. His mind already began planning all the things he’d do with you when you returned, how much he’d spoil you.

He cupped your cheek, resting his forehead against yours as he nuzzled your cheek. You smiled at him, overwhelmed with joy at a simple touch. You missed this, his warmth. Kylo began kissing all over your face, eventually meeting your lips. The kiss was filled with longing and desperation, his tears staining your cheeks.

The kiss turned hungry and you felt a moan bubble in your throat as he danced his tongue with yours. His hands slipped under your top, almost groaning when he felt your soft skin against his fingertips. “ _Kylo we can’t-she could hear._ ” You warned him.

“ _Mmmm we’ll just have to be quiet, it’s been so long I need you_.”

“ _You’ve missed me haven’t you, your cock especially_ ,” You teased, feeling how hard he was against your hand. Kylo bucked his hips against your hand, biting his lip trying not to make a sound.

“ _Fuck you’re so right, I missed you so fucking much, especially your sweet little cunt_.” Kylo cursed. “ _Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel my cock for a week_.” Without the filter of his mind Kylo’s thoughts revealed all.

You stifled a moan with your hand as you felt Kylo’s hips grind against you. Kylo gave you a feral grin, before taking of your shirt and putting his hot mouth on your breasts. _“Such pretty little things, they fit perfect in my hand, so perfect for me_ ,” Kylo marvelled at your breasts, cupping them gently in his hands. “ _My, my little cupid, your nipples are so hard for me_ ,” Kylo’s eyes glittered darkly. He took one of them between his teeth, tugging on it lightly while his other hand massaged your free breast.

“ _Oh Kylo your hands._ ” You keened. You arched your hips against him, needing friction.

“ _Tell me little cupid when’s the last time you’ve cum?_ ”

“ _Not since...you_ ,” You admitted.

“Oh poor thing, we need to fix that. No wonder you’re so desperate,” Kylo stroked your cheek. He worked your pants off your hips, pulling you into his lap so that your back rested against his chest. His hand creeped down to your underwear, rubbing over where your clit was before diving beneath the fabric of your panties. You watched as his hand worked his magic, pressing your hips against his hand for more friction.

He dipped down lower to gather your juices in his fingers, bringing them up for lubrication. “ _Oh fuck Kylo_ ,” You cursed.

“ _Yes love, cum for me_ ,” Kylo encouraged. You came quickly on his hand, falling back against him as you panted. “ _Thank you_.” You told him.

Kylo felt himself being pulled elsewhere, summoned to the council. Before he had to leave he quickly told you, “ _I’m being summoned, I’ll be back for you_ ,” He kissed your cheek. In a flash Kylo was gone, leaving you alone. You laid back on the bed and closed your eyes, smiling to yourself at what just transpired. Hopefully, you’d be going home soon.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support on this fic! I had so much fun writing it and reading your responses

“This better be good news,” Kylo grumbled to Zeus.

“Just wait brother, and all will be resolved,” Zeus smirked. Poseidon shook his head at his brothers impatience, having to deal with this for almost an entire year.

“Now Kylo you have been summoned as we have finally made our decision, after a long deliberation,” Athena said, side eyeing Aphrodite.

“We have concluded that there is not enough evidence to show that Aphrodite is not teaching her apprentice,” Athena started.

“WHAT!” Kylo shouted.

“Just wait, I’m not done,” Athena sighed. “However, because we know of the nature of your relationship with Aphrodite and we respect the importance of soulmates we decided to grant you your request. You have not asked us for much, and we wanted to give this to you,” Athena finished.

“What!” Aphrodite shrieked. She had not been apart of this decision. “You can’t do this!”

“We can and we will,” Athena said, with a wave of her hand she summoned you to the council.

In a flash you were there, standing besides Kylo. You looked around in confusion, only to see Aphrodite’s evil glare and Kylo’s great big smile. He pulled you into a hug, “You’re free my love, you’re safe,” He whispered to you.

Your eyes widened in surprise, a smile forming on your face as you realized you were officially free from Aphrodite’s hold. You savored the warm embrace of Kylo’s arms, burying your face in his chest.

“What are you two waiting for, get out of here!” Athena chuckled. Kylo smirked back at her, Aphrodite about to protest but Kylo transporting you away before she got the chance.

Zeus and Poseidon gave each other a discreet fist bump, clearly proud of themselves.

You opened yours eyes and you were in Kylo’s bedroom, of course he took you here. “Should we pick up where we left off?” Kylo purred, taking your earlobe between his lips and giving it a quick nip.

“I don’t know Kylo, I’m kinda tired,” You joked, faking a yawn.

“You won’t even begin to know what it’s like to be tired until after I’m done with you,” Kylo growled, playfully nipping your jaw. You giggled as he picked you up and tossed you on his bed, enjoying the feeling of his soft mattress, much nicer than the thin mat you had grown accustomed to. You looked up to see that Kylo had crawled on top of you and was now looking at you with a dark hunger in his eyes.

“It’s been too long little cupid,” Kylo rasped, lust consuming his voice. This time when he kissed you he didn’t hold back, the full force of his hunger for you behind his lips. Quickly your lips were swollen as he kissed you ferociously, pressing his lips hard against yours. Every once in a while he’d slip his tongue into your mouth, greedily tasting you.

Kylo pulled away for a moment, “Ugh I love that hot little mouth of yours,” Kylo said as he kissed along your jaw.

“I bet you’d just love it somewhere else,” You teased him, weaving your hand in his soft hair.

“Don’t give me ideas,” Kylo warned, voice husky.

“Oh I’m sure you already have thought of it, my pretty lips wrapped around your cock,” You smirked at him, laughing when he growled at you. Kylo closed his eyes as he pictured just what you suggested, whimpering as he lowered his head to your chest. He was fully hard now and aching, suddenly feeling very needy.

“Please…” Kylo begged.

“Please what? You can say it,” You lifted his head by his hair to look at you, so you could give him a smoldering gaze. Kylo only wrenched his head away, burying his face against your neck.

You felt his hardness pressing against your thigh, hearing his muffled plea against your skin, “Please suck my cock Y/N.”

“Well then what are you waiting for? Lie back,” You chuckled. Kylo moved quickly to oblige you, more than eager to feel your mouth on him. You began to slowly undress him, Kylo huffing impatiently as you took your time with each buttoned. You left his underwear for last, palming him through the cloth and enjoying the way he wildly bucked his hips into your hand. “Just relax,” You placed your hand on his thigh. Kylo was panting already, chest falling rapidly with just the anticipation of it.

He sat up on his elbows to watch you, eyes widening when you pulled him out of his underwear, not even bothering to take it fully off. He choked on a moan as he felt your hand against his bare cock, more precum leaking out from the head. You gave him a few quick strokes before lowering your head, placing a gentle kiss on the tip. “Fuck,” Kylo hissed, trying to inch away from your lips as it felt overwhelmingly good. You grabbed a hold of the shaft before he could get very far, making him collapse back on the bed with a whimper.

He jerked his hips suddenly when he felt you take the head of his cock in your mouth, you pushing your hand down on his thigh to study him. He hadn’t realized he was shaking till now, till he felt your hand soothingly rub his thigh. Everything about this was just so...hot, he couldn’t believe how sensitive he was to you. It didn’t help that he had been fantasizing about this for months, getting off on it even.

Kylo moaned as he felt your tongue slowly drag over the tip, shuddering at the feeling. He started making all kinds of noises even when you hadn’t fully taken him into your mouth, it didn’t take much at all to get him going. And when you did take him into your mouth, swallowing him as deep as your throat would allow, Kylo almost keeled over.

You bobbed your head on his cock, Kylo looking down at you with hooded eyes as he fisted his hand in your hair. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, and before he got to that point he pulled you off of him with a wet pop. “I can’t-I don’t wanna cum in your mouth,” Kylo panted, barely able to articulate his words.

“Oh you don’t?” You teased.

“I mean I do but not tonight, later,” Kylo admitted.

“Whatever you say Kylo,” You grinned, moving to place kisses along his chest.

“I can’t believe you,” Kylo sighed. “You’re so perfect,” He praised. “And I need to see more of you, I’m gonna rip those rags off you,” He told you, referring to the clothes that Aphrodite gave you to wear. He had let you have control for long enough, letting you sidetrack him from his ultimate aim.

“Go ahead, I have no attachment to them,” You shrugged.

“Good,” Kylo grinned, before ripping your clothes like paper. He marveled as inches of your soft skin were revealed to him, taking a moment to scan over your body as he tried to memorize it in his mind. “I can’t believe I survived so long without such beauty,” He shook his head.

“She hasn’t been feeding you very well has she,” Kylo murmured, running his hand over your stomach. It was smaller than he remembered. Tears pricked your eyes as you thought of your months away with Aphrodite, the sleepless nights where hunger plagued you. Concerned, Kylo brought you into his arms for a hug, placing gentle kisses on your cheek. “Shh, it’s alright little cupid. You’re with me now, I’ll take good care of you,” Kylo cooed.

You snuggled into Kylo’s arms, wrapping your hands around your neck and resting your chin on his shoulder. Skin against skin made everything more intimate, surrounded by nothing but Kylo. “Here, let me help you forget,” Kylo lifted your chin, giving you a quick kiss. You nodded, letting him lay you back on the bed.

“Would you turn around for me?” Kylo asked tentatively. You gave another nod, turning around and resting on your stomach, your arms laying against the pillow. “Now just lift your hips, yes...I wanna see your cute ass sticking out,” Kylo guided you. His hands manipulated your body so that you were on your knees, resting against the pillow as your butt was lifted in the ear. You felt Kylo’s chest against your back, his thighs just brushing the back of yours as he whispered,”This way I have easy access to your sweet little cunt.”

That was your only warning before his mouth was on you, prying your lips apart so that his tongue had better access to your core. He deftly maneuvered his lips to your clit, sucking it into his mouth with a wet sound. You inhaled sharply as his warm breath fanned your entrance, tongue dipping into gather some of the juices inside. Kylo moaned at the taste,”Oh fuck I forgot how good you tasted, so fucking sweet.”

He began to eat you out greedily, wanting to make you more wet so he could continue to taste you and wanting to feel you cum against his mouth. His hands massaged your thighs and butt, squeezing and rubbing your skin. You buried your head against the pillow, which muffled your cries as Kylo skillfully worked his tongue in and out of your cunt.

He began alternating with his fingers and his mouth, either on your clit or inside you as he worked you open for him. Even though he made you cum earlier he wanted you to be nice and ready for him, falling apart before he even took you. You forgot how intense Kylo was when it came to your pleasure, how he’d always have you cumming before he was even inside you.

“Oh please Kylo,” You moaned.

“What is it? Does your precious little cunt want to cum?” Kylo teased, lightly smacking your ass.

“Yes,” You said breathily, which was Kylo’s queue to quicken his efforts. He went back to fucking you with his tongue, shoving it as deep inside of you as it would go as he pressed his open mouth against your cunt. With all of the attention on your clit earlier a few thrusts of the smooth muscle was all it took for you to cum, releasing the tension built inside you as your hips collapsed from the pleasure of it all.

“Uh uh uh,” Kylo tsked, lifting your hips back up. “I’m not done with you yet, I told you you’d be tired,” Kylo chuckled. You could feel his cock sliding against your folds, coating himself in your juices, you wiggled your hips against him trying to get more friction and Kylo squeezed your thigh in response.

He teased you some more, swirling the head of his cock over your clit before he finally gave you what you both wanted. As he sunk into your warm heat both of you took a moment to adjust, you to the stretch and him to the tightness as you clenched around him. Another moment of silence passed before Kylo lowered his mouth to your ear, “I love you,” He murmured, then kissing your cheek.

You thought with all of the talk that he was going to be rough, but Kylo took his sweet time as he dragged his cock in and out of your cunt. He wanted to feel every inch of you and wanted you to feel every inch of him, slow wasn’t necessarily his style but after so long it’s what he needed. He wanted to savor the feeling of you, and he wanted it to last. “I missed you so much Kylo,” You breathed.

Kylo placed kisses along your back, “I missed you too, my little cupid.”

Soon you were moving in sync, finding a steady rhythm as you met Kylo’s thrusts with a roll of your hips back against him. Kylo kept praising you and whispering sweet nothings against your ear, which got increasingly breathy as time when on. He thought he would be able to keep his pace the whole time, but he needed more. “Sorry love, I need a change of pace,” He warned you.

You nodded, knowing that if you were going to cum you needed to go faster than this. Kylo admired the way your cunt swallowed him for a brief moment before he began his new pace. He made all these noises all the while, grunts and deep growls as he fucked you. He lifted your hips even higher, making you arch your back so that he could feel you deeper. One hand snaked to your front, teasing over your stomach before lowering to your clit. 

“I’m almost there, I want you to cum with me if you can Y/N,” Kylo panted.

“I love you Kylo,” You cried out as you came, hips stuttering against Kylo’s hand. Kylo came in the middle of your own orgasm, his not lasting as long as you both fell against the bed.

He brushed away your hair and kissed along your neck, “Thank you, for everything, for letting me love you...and loving me in return.” He paused. “And for coming back to me,” He swallowed thickly.

You turned around to look at him, brushing his hair away from his forehead and giving him a tired smile. “I’ll always come back to you, we’re tied by fate Kylo, and I will always love you.”


End file.
